


the story of us (living in this town)

by softserve (xervos)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Freeform, Living Together, M/M, collection thing, t for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xervos/pseuds/softserve
Summary: The autumn that Kiyoomi turned 24, he fell in love with a golden promise and never looked back.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	the story of us (living in this town)

“Ah,” he sighed, eyes fluttering closed as a cool breeze passed through the apartment. He felt Atsumu’s gaze fall on him. The sound of snipping scissors stops. “Did you know I loved you then?”

It was strange; how he could say these things out loud now. They were out in the open, on his palms, collecting like pools of stardust, never running out.

( _ A blank canvas: the only color is a dripping multicolored forming pool of shinestuff. A boy is barely a brushstroke, cupping his hands, looking up at a barely-there waterfall of shinestuff falling and pooling into his hands. It’s overflowing, and falling back onto the ground. _ )

“When?” Atsumu replies, brushing a hand over Kiyoomi’s forehead— _ moles, _ Kiyoomi thinks—and puts down the scissors he was using to cut Kiyoomi’s hair and picks up a stray hand instead. The warmth is welcome, comforting, and he feels the tug of a smile on his lips. It’s contagious, when he’s with Atsumu.

“High school.” Then he thinks better about it. “Interhigh.”

“Kiyoomi,” and not for the first time, he thinks that his name sounds a lot like music when Atsumu says it. He shifts off Kiyoomi’s lap and positions himself next to him. “Ya were a mess in high school.” And it sounded a lot like  _ how would I know about that? _

Still, he chuckles a little helplessly at it. “So you say as if  _ you  _ weren’t.”

“Not the point,” Atsumu pouts and knocks their shoulders together. Kiyoomi indulges him and leans in for a peck. “Really?”

“Yes.” Kiyoomi lifts his hand, the one that’s being held, and kisses a finger. “Always.” And another. “Then and now.” He looks up into Atsumu’s eyes as he squeezes their hands just to see Atsumu’s blush. “Maybe even moreso.”

( _ A photo: two hulking figures on the floor, surrounded by newspapers. One was smiling, unfamiliar as it is on his face, his eyes closed. The other was sitting on a lap, pair of scissors in hand, face twisted in concentration as he was cutting hair. _ )

“Since — since when were ya this nice t’me?”

Kiyoomi ignores that in favor of pressing another kiss into the back of Atsumu’s hand before letting it sit between them.

“I’m very pleasant to be around,  _ Miya _ .” He turns to look back at the view out the window. Their window. It’s only been a year since the fall he turned 25 and he’s already so soft like this.

Atsumu snorts. “Are ya sure,  _ Omi-kun _ ?”

“Quite.”

Atsumu hums, delighted for a bit before asking, “High school, eh? I thought it started at U-19. Even Komori-kun thought so.” He presses against Kiyoomi, smirking up at his face. “Didn’t peg ya for a sadist.”

Kiyoomi rolls his eyes. “Yes, Atsumu. I fell for you because my team beat yours back in first year. That makes a lot of sense.”

“‘Might never know! Must’ve been my amazin’ settin’ skills!”

“You were wiping Osamu-san’s face, actually.” Atsumu makes a noise that sounds like he’s trying to imitate a duck or a car horn. “I didn’t think you were the type who carried a handkerchief around until that moment.”

( _ A memory: a pair of twins sitting across each other at the warm-up venue, eating. The rest of the team was a little ways off from them. One twin had a very messy face with sauce littering the sides of his mouth. The other looked very disgruntled and was wiping it off. _ )

“So, it was for the same reason you followed Iizuna—”

“I should’ve never left you alone with Motoya.” Kiyoomi felt his ears burn as he turned away from a giggling Atsumu.

“But he’s so good t’me! Tells me all yer cute stories an’ everythin’!”

“That’s exactly why.”

“Omiiiiiiiiiii,” Atsumu whines as he drapes himself over Kiyoomi’s lap. He shuffles until he wraps his arms loosely around Kiyoomi’s waist, face buried in his stomach. Kiyoomi runs a hand through his golden hair, humming. “I liked it better when yer bein’ nice.”

“I’m telling you, I’m always nice.”

“Liars don’t get dinner.”

“Good thing I’m not lying.”

They sit quietly for a while, and Kiyoomi wonders why  _ this _ took so long. Years of competing, years of not seeing, no contact, even when he remembered the stunning smile of a setter in high school. He continues carding his hands through Atsumu’s hair, faintly relieved that he discovered toner and product instead of the stiff mess it looked before. Eventually, he feels Atsumu’s breathing even out as the sun continues to fall into three-in-the-afternoon shadows.

* * *

“You need to finish my haircut.”

“Didn’t I already?”

“It’s too long here.”

“Ya look hot.”

“Atsumu.”

“I’m tellin’ the truth!”

“Haircut.”

“Ya still look gorgeous.”

“That just means it looks bad.”

“The term is asymmetrical! It’s trendy nowadays. Look, see. Hair parts here—oh fuck.”

“You made me look like this, why are you  _ blushing _ ?”

**Author's Note:**

> well hello.
> 
> if you know about gusari's iwaoi djs "about them living in that/this town" then you might recognize the title. i love writing about little moments of intimacy-- we can't always capture the bigger picture and not everything is always said. which is why this thing exists, probably.
> 
> this is also my first fic for skts OFFICIALLY (bc my twt does have like. two tbc threadfics) soooooooooo. yeah. hope you enjoyed.
> 
> kudos, comments, anything!! is very much!!! appreciated!!! i love yall!!!!


End file.
